Pregnancy can cause discomfort in many aspects of life. Sometimes sleeping can be uncomfortable due to the extra body weight. Many people prefer to sleep laying on their side in a position sometimes referred to as the fetal position. The fetal position tends to be a favorable position because it allows a person's muscles to relax, and is a comfortable sleeping to position.
Multiple individual pillows or other objects are commonly utilized to support and position a person's body in the fetal position. These multiple pillows are typically placed beneath a person's head and between a person's knees to support the head and knees in the fetal position.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.